Controllers are used on a wide variety of devices and systems for controlling various functions in homes and/or buildings and their related grounds. Some controllers have schedule programming that modifies device parameters such as set points as a function of date and/or time. Some such device or system controllers that utilize schedule programming for controlling various functions in homes and/or buildings and their related grounds include, for example, HVAC controllers, water heater controllers, water softener controllers, security system controllers, lawn sprinkler controllers, and lighting system controllers.
HVAC controllers, for example, are employed to monitor and, if necessary, control various environmental conditions within a home, office, or other enclosed space. Such devices are useful, for example, in regulating any number of environmental conditions with a particular space including for example, temperature, humidity, venting, air quality, etc. The controller may include a microprocessor that interacts with other components in the system. For example, in many modern thermostats for use in the home, a controller unit equipped with temperature and humidity sensing capabilities may be provided to interact with a heater, blower, flue vent, air compressor, humidifier and/or other components, to control the temperature and humidity levels at various locations within the home. A sensor located within the controller unit and/or one or more remote sensors may be employed to sense when the temperature or humidity reaches a certain threshold level, causing the controller unit to send a signal to activate or deactivate one or more component in the system.
The controller may be equipped with an interface that allows the user to monitor and adjust the environmental conditions at one or more locations within the building. With more modern designs, the interface typically includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel inset within a housing that contains the microprocessor as well as other components of the controller. In some designs, the interface may permit the user to program the controller to activate on a certain schedule determined by the user. For example, the interface may include a separate menu routine that permits the user to change the temperature at one or more times during a particular day. Once the settings for that day have been programmed, the user can then repeat the process to change the settings for the other remaining days.
It has been found that many users find programming their programmable controllers to be confusing, time consuming and often complex. As a result, many users do simply not use the programmable scheduling capabilities of their controllers, and instead run in a constant temperature mode where the potential energy savings of an appropriate energy saving schedule are not realized. One difficulty is that some users, when attempting to review the programmed schedule, are unsure if they are inadvertently changing the schedule. Likewise, some users, when attempting to program the schedule, are unsure if their changes are accepted by the controller. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need in the art to decrease the confusion often associated with programming a programmable controller.